The Populars
by Madi Winchester
Summary: New and Improved Edited version of "Clace in High School". Clarissa Fray finds herself in the bustling city of Brooklyn, New York with no one but her frustrating older brother and lively best friend, Simon Lewis. They aren't too sure what they're expecting at a High School "infected" with a disease called "the Populars", but the outcome is certainly not what their expecting; love.
1. Chapter 1

_Okay, don't expect this story to be updated too regularly, but don't give up on it because of that. For those of you new to this story! (that's right, new, I'm rewriting this, actually.) hope you enjoy! This story will get progressively better, and, when you think about it - it's so much better than the original! I hope this is actually good... might make me look bad. Literally... oh gosh, looking back at the original, I cringe. This story is a very well edited and slightly changed version of "Clace in High School" (you can check it out if you want to, but seriously, I'm warning you now its kind of awful.) Ideas, feedback, and constructive criticism is always welcome. Please hit me with that crap. :) Anyways, enjoy! Sorry this first chapter is kind of slow._

 _. . . . ._

I wasn't exactly sure what scared me more; the actuality that I would be transferring to an entirely new school, or the fact that it would be alone, with no one else but my idiotic older brother Jonathan. The comical reality that this was actually happening, and that my mother was de facto letting us go to Brooklyn all by our lonesome to cause trouble left me dumbfounded. That really must have taken a lot of convincing on Jonathan's part.

"Clarissa, do you have everything packed?" My mother called from the lounge for what felt like the hundredth time. I swear, the further she pressed on about the situation, the more I felt like it was in her good graces that we both left. At least she would finally be free of the constant bickering.

"Mom…" I pulled my lambent red hair into a ponytail of tremendous curls, stepping out of my simple room for the last time. "Of course I do. Just finished up. Stop pressuring."

"Alright, okay. Good, honey." Jocelyn asserts, grabbing my heavy cargo and carrying it outside to Jon's beat up truck. I had to admit, I really did enjoy his car. Of course I would never actually admit that to him. My mother had gotten rid of her car quite some time ago, which left Jon's truck to haul our slightly heavy load.

There is the sudden sensation of annoyingly large arms around me, and Jon's voice rings out, "Hey little sis, ready for our move to good ole Brooklyn, New York?"

"Of course I am, but I'm not ready to leave Simon." I conveyed, gently pushing Jon off of me and turning to face him.

Jon chuckled, a low, breathy sound. "Mother didn't tell you? His mom called us earlier, said he's allowed to come with. I'm actually surprised she even agreed to something like that, but I'm certainly not going to argue it." At the lively news, I wrap my arms around Jon's tall frame, delighted things were going so well so far.

"But… where exactly is he going to live?" I failed at raising an eyebrow, receiving a laugh from my brother.

"Well… about that. Mom's not actually going to be living with us in New York, as you know, so we'll have our own apartment until things really get settled. Simon will stay with us."

"I never thought I would ever say these words together; but thank you, Jon." I express with a smile, pulling open the passenger door to his truck and hoisting myself into the seat. Knowing that I would have Simon to keep me company in the bustling city of New York - and at my new school - made me feel an entire world better about the whole ordeal.

. . . . .

We're nearly to Simon's home when Jon mutters something from the backseat of the truck.

"I'm sorry, Jon, what was that?" I ask, tone a bit miffed as I shift to look at him.

"Be sure to act surprised when we get to his house," He repeated. "Simon told us not to tell you, he was annoyingly clear about keeping it a surprise." Jon made a disgusted look, to which I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever you say."

Ultimately, Jocelyn rolls to a stop in Simon's driveway, who was presently sitting slouched on his porch, surrounded by luggage. I found myself surprised it hadn't devoured him in the time it had taken us to drive there. I scurry out of the truck, nearly tripping over my own feet as I run up to my best friend and pull him into a suffocating hug.

"I'm so glad you can come, Simon!"

"So am I, Red." Simon remarks, pulling out my childhood nickname with a soft smirk. I glower at the brunette; he knows I hate that name. Simon only chortles, glancing up when Jocelyn approaches with Jonathan in tow. Collectively, we each help Simon lug his rather abundant haul into Jon's truck, and in due time, we're all off to the airport.

. . . . .

"I don't understand why people have to buy a hotel room. What if I'm homeless and need somewhere to stay?" I pronounce as we all sit in the dusty truck, probably growing mold as we speak. Jocelyn had gone in several moments ago to get the key for out hotel room after just arriving in Brooklyn; since we had yet to buy an apartment.

"You have to pay taxes on a hotel," Jonathan groaned. "Just like with any house. "I'm sure they would just _love_ to supply the homeless with somewhere to stay. But that's not possible in this world."

After a moments silence, I reply with a simple, "Fine."

. . . . .

Can someone please explain to me why I was woken up early in the morning by my brother slapping me in the face? Nothing about it sounds pleasant, and nothing _about_ it is pleasant, either. I groan in frustration and bury my face deeper into my pillow.

" _Stop."_

"It's seven thirty, Clare-Bear. Get your petite ass up." If I wasn't irked with Jon before, I was even more so now. I sigh heavily, quite literally rolling out of bed, proceeding to make my way to my bag to find clothes to wear. I was most definitely not amused to be woken up so early. If you couldn't tell, I am not a morning person. After a quick shower and changing into a pair of dark skinny jeans and a cream-colored long sleeve lace shirt, I shove my feet into my boots and finishing getting ready for the day. Not surprisingly, I'm the last one finished, and we're soon headed off to go apartment shopping.

. . . . .

"You're telling me mom had a place picked out this entire time, and it's this?" I was surprised my jaw hadn't fallen through the wooden tiling at this point as I looked around at the large mansion - that's right, you heard me. _Mansion_.

"Yes, sweetie," Mom came up from behind and planted a chaste kiss to the back of my head. "I thought you guys might need a little room. I know it's unrealistic-"

"Oh, it is _definitely_ unrealistic, mom. She could have written in a small little apartment, or a humble abode, or a freaking _box_ , but instead we're given a mansion? This is incredible! Did she get a loan?" I whistled loudly, clearly impressed. Not bad, writer. Not bad.

"I uh.. Sorry to interrupt, but what school are we going to?" Simon chimes in.

"Brooklyn High; well known for it's great academics and championship-winning football team. The school is crawling with the disease known as " _the populars,"_ and the nerds have yet to be infected by it. All in due time…" Jonathan rubs his hands together menacingly, and I can't help but laugh at his idiocy - besides, it was kind of funny.

Dang it, writer. Could you at least make my brother a little more tolerable and a little more humorous, so I don't feel bad when I laugh at his jokes?

"Wow… can't wait."

That's a lie. I definitely could wait. But hey, at least I wouldn't get infected by " _the populars."_


	2. Chapter 2

**_"_** ** _Wow, a fourth wall break inside of a fourth wall break? That's like.. sixteen walls."_**

 _It's true, I'm going to be including plenty of fourth wall breaks in this story. Comedic relief. Haha._

 _Also to be clear, Clary and Simon are both Juniors in High School. Alec and Magnus - when they appear - will be a year above them along with Jon. Jace and Isabelle will also be Juniors. Other characters will be mentioned later. Suggestions, feedback, and criticism is definitely welcome. Now enjoy!_

 _P.S: The chapters WILL get longer, I promise. And more interesting. Also thank you for the follows, favorites and reviews! They mean so much._

 _. . . . ._

"Good morning starshine, the earth says: 'Hello!'" Jon wailed from downstairs, on whichever floor of the three story home we'd been handed over (I like to call it that, makes it seem cooler than it actually is). My eyes snapped open; dammit, today would be our very first official day at Brooklyn High School. It took all of my willpower to keep from gouging my eyes out at the thought of school. As much as it seemed, I didn't _hate_ school. At least, not that much. I mean - hey - at least Simon would be there, right?

I quickly curvet out of my snug, soft comforter, met by the cold air on my body. Usually, Jocelyn would pressure me into wearing something nice - after all, first impressions are key. But I wasn't in the mindset to bother caring what I wore, so all I did was slip into skinny jeans and a white tee, bolting out of my bedroom door and hollering at Simon, who was most likely still asleep. I swear, even the dead rising couldn't wake him up.

"Simon, come on! Don't want to be late!" I batter roughly on his door before nimbly disappearing to my own room, throwing my untamed locks into the best messy bun I could muster in five seconds. Eventually - pop tart in hand - we all end up in the foyer, me waiting impatiently beside the door as Jon grabs his keys as slowly as he could possibly manage on the time crunch.

"You already ready?" He seems surprised I'm _so_ early, and I just tap my foot impatiently. God writer, I swear - give him a brain.

" _Jon_ ," I glance at the nonexistent watch on my porcelain wrist. "We do not have time for this."

"Alright alright," He puts his hands up in mock surrender, keys dangling from one finger. I take the opportunity to snatch them, a chime sounding throughout the room as I dash out the door, Simon close on my heels. I can hear him laughing, and I can practically feel the annoyed yet amused energy radiating off of my god-damn-freaking-slow-brother.

Once in the car, Simon managing to make shotgun while Jon begrudgingly climbed in the back, we all take a deep breath. As we're driving to our doom, I peek at Simon, who seems nearly sick. "Hey," I remove one hand from the wheel, using it to gently rub his shoulder. "We're going to be fine. In the end, we've got each other."

"Thank you, Clary." Simon offers a genuine smile, which I return. Simon Lewis has been my best friend for as long as I can remember - since we were in diapers. I couldn't imagine life without him, and everytime I think of my future, I always see Simon. He's had my back in every scenario, and for that I am truly thankful.

"Hey, I wonder if we've got the same classes," I wonder aloud. God, I hoped so. Please, writer, place me in the same classes as my adorable, nerdy best friend.

"Yeah, I do, too. I really hope we do, I seriously have no idea what I would do in a class without you right now."

"Oh, you'll be fine. We both will." I assure him, receiving a small smile. We eventually arrive to the school - bustling with activity, students loitering in the parking lot. It was huge, larger than I had expected, and by the look on Simon's face, larger than he expected, too.

Everyone stops and stares, as you would expect them to with the seemingly interesting new kids (at least in a story like this.) I promise you, people, we are far from interesting. Surprisingly - _big_ emphasis on the word surprisingly - I catch ninety percent of the female population burning holes through Jonothan as they stare at him. There was no doubt that he got the looks in our family. All I got was hair brighter than the sun with a knack for disobedience and emerald green eyes that made it look like Christmas threw up on me. No, Christmas hasn't come early, that's just me walking down the hallway, folks. Not to mention my petite frame and the fact that I am shorter than the word short itself.

Simon and I both end up walking alone, Jon having already merged with a group of " _Populars_ ", leading to us both heading to the office ourselves to retrieve our schedules.

As we stroll into the main office, there is a man sitting behind a dark oak desk, with brown hair that stretches to the very top of his ear, curls scattered throughout. He looks up once we walk in, and his eyes are a hazel I recognize, and on his firm build he wore a black blazer. It was then that his identity dawned on me.

"Luke?"

"Clary! How are you doing?" Luke inquires, a broad smile across his features.

"Oh, I'm doing good. Simon and I are just looking for our schedules? It's our first day today." Simon nods vigorously beside me, and I ruffle his hair.

"Ah, yes. Here they are," Luke extends a hand, sending the schedules off to the correct party. Glancing down, I scan through the words written for my schedule.

 _ **CLARISSA FRAY;**_

1st Period-Algebra II with Ms. Thorn

2nd Period-Lifetime Sports with Coach Bronze

3rd Period-Chemistry with Mrs. Dotson

4th Period-Ap Literature with Mr. Cox

5th Period-LUNCH/Academy

6th Period-Art III with Mrs. Herondale

7th Period-AP Computur Science with Mr. Wayland

8th Period-Intro to Business with Mrs. Penhallow

Simon and I swap schedules once done looking over our own, and a smile spreads across my face. We had almost every class together - the only ones we didn't have together were Chemistry, Art, and AP Computer Science. Shocker. We quickly thank Luke, leaving the office to head to 1st period. The bell had already gone off several minutes earlier, so Simon and I both show up late to Algebra II. Ms. Thorn appeared a little… old and mean. Why couldn't you have written her in a little nicer looking?

"Um.." I purse my lips, "Hi. I'm Clary, this is Simon. We're new here, and we had just gotten our schedules and got a little lost on the way here." I tell Ms. Thorn, trying to shrink away into nothing so maybe they couldn't see me. The old woman simply nods.

"Well, Clary.. Simon.. Welcome to Brooklyn High." She points to two empty seats, one being beside a stunningly attractive girl with raven hair and piercing blue eyes. The other was next to a guy with the most golden hair I've ever seen with pools of tawny eyes to match that. He had a certain air about him - an arrogant one I wasn't about to deal with, so I strided to the seat beside the raven-haired girl, smiling as I sat down. Sorry, Simon. Gonna have to deal with golden boy.

"Hey, I'm Isabelle," The girl - who I now know as Isabelle - whispers to me.

"I'm Clary, good to meet you." I whisper back, as if she didn't already know my name.

"You seem interesting, Clary," She replies, "You're welcome to sit with me and a few others at lunch today."

"Really? Sure, I'll see if Simon would like to to." I smile; wow, I'd already made a friend. If you've ever been a new kid in an overly populated school, you know the feeling. It's important to know people, and it's even _more_ important for said people to trust you and have your back.

Please, if you could, help me get through high school.


	3. Chapter 3

_Wow, I got this chapter up pretty quick. Thank you all again for the follows, favorites and reviews! To answer a question that I got about the story:_

 _For now, Clary's parents will be somewhat background characters. However, Luke and Jocelyn (and Valentine) will all end up playing bigger roles as the story develops. As for the mansion... I don't know, I like to go big. As Clary mentioned, I got a loan?_

 _Anyways, if you do have any questions about the story, feel free to ask in the comments. :) Here is chapter three, enjoy!_

. . . . .

Third period came along quickly - almost too quick - and Simon and I had already headed our separate ways. I walked to Room 102, where the Chemistry room with Mrs. Dotson was supposed to be. I held my hands around the straps of my backpack, completely nervous if you ask me, when the golden boy from first period appears beside me.

"Hey, where are you headed?" He inquires, smiling brightly at me.

"Um, well.. Chemistry with Mrs. Dotson," I reply shyly. Dammit, quit blushing.

"Well you are in luck my friend, because I just so happen to have that class as well. Follow me." Golden Boy guides me to the classroom, and I think I'm starting to like him. He seems nice enough.

"Thank you," I express, following him down the hall. An awkward silence hangs between us and boy did I wish it would just go away. The bell rang just a minute before we entered the classroom, and I mentally groaned. Hey, I have an excuse. This school is _huge_. Mrs. Dotson is giving us a "where the hell have you two been?" look, and Jace just has a smug smirk on his face that I really would like to slap.

"Hello, Mrs. Dotson, I was just helping Clary here to this class," He tells the teacher with a bit of an arrogant tone, which surely drops my liking of him from a five to a two. Does he act this way all the time, writer? Can you make him nicer? (And interested in me, because I definitely do _not_ have a chance, but boy is he cute.)

"Well, Mr. Wayland, if you're tardy again, I am not going to allow you to use the transfer as an excuse," She tells him sternly. Does he use girls? I don't know, stop making assumptions, Clary.

"You got it, boss." He fakes a salute and sits down at a chair in the middle row. Sadly, the only seat available is next to him. Sigh. I walk to my seat, sinking into it, only to find him smiling at me.

"You're lucky," He begins. "You get to sit by me." I scowl - actually scowl - and he puts his hand to his heart as if I've offended him somehow. Great, now that two is a straight zero.

"Why, Little Red, what's the scowl for?" Oh, that was it.

"Don't you _ever_ call me that. Got it?"

"Oh… you got it, Carrot." Oh my god, I really don't like him. Can we change the school, or are we too far into the story?

. . . . .

"So, how's your day going so far, Clary?" Simon asks as he sits next to me at the lunch table I'm currently sitting at with Isabelle Lightwood, her intimidating brother Alec and his interesting boyfriend, Magnus Bane.

"It's been weird, I guess. I met a really imperious guy. I mean, he seemed pretty okay at first, and then he called me Little Red, and when I kindly told him not to," Haha, _kindly_. "He replied with, 'Got it, Carrot.'"

"Well he sounds just peachy," Simon replied sarcastically, digging into his ham sandwich. I chuckled, ruffling his hair for the second time that day.

"Who are you talking about?" Isabelle chimes in, raising an eyebrow, sitting across from me. She really was captivating, I was actually jealous almost.

"Um… I actually don't really know, he never said his name. If it helps, he's got golden hair with eyes to match," and it's really annoying how perfect he is. I didn't say that out loud, of course.

"That actually helps a lot. His name is Jace Wayland, my extremely cocky and annoying adoptive brother." Isabelle griped, but she had a small smile on her face.

"Oh, Isabelle, I am terribly sorry."

"Oh, don't apologize, Clary. Jace is actually a pretty cool guy once you get to know him, he can just be a little arrogant at times. Too much for his own good." She replies sweetly. I'd almost forgotten that Alec and Magnus were there, too until Magnus finally spoke up.

"Well - from my point of view - it seems Jace might have a thing for you. After all, you've already earned yourself a nickname."

"Yes, but that nickname is _carrot_. It's offensive," I remind Magnus.

"Oh, give him a break, Clary," Alec interrupted. It was the first time I'd heard his voice and I was startled, "Jace always picks on the new kids." Alec was a nice guy, with shaggy jet black hair and ice blue eyes. Isabelle looked a lot like him - they could almost be twins. His boyfriend Magnus, however, was quite the opposite. He had dark black hair that was currently spiked up with blue sparkles at the ends. His eyes gave me a cat-like feeling, and were extremely captivating. Magnus was a bit of a darker tone, while Alec was pale.

"And why exactly does Jace make fun of the new kids?" I inquire, watching Alec with my eyes squinted dubiously.

"Well let's see. He's a jock, and that's what jocks do. Simple as that." Alec replied cooly, taking a bite of his salad. I felt the urge to slap the bowl out of his hand.

"Well my brother is new, and yet nobody seems to be making fun of him." I pointed out, eyes still on Alec. Simon shifted awkwardly beside me, and I gave his leg a reassuring pat.

"Because your brother literally fits right in with that crowd. They wouldn't make fun of one of their own, that's for sure." Magnus chimes in, peeling an orange with very concentrated and careful movements. Isabelle just waves everyone off.

"Don't pay attention to them, Clary," she says. "They're both off in their own little world where jocks are jerks - even if they're somewhat family." She turned her head and gave them both a look, to which they only shrugged.

"I can see that," I laugh softly, glancing down at the school food in front of me. Whose idea was it to make school lunch miserable? Because it was a terrible idea. "Will do."

"So - change of topic - I'm inviting a few others over tonight for a slumber party. Would you like to join us? I figured it'd be a good way for you to meet some new people."

"I would love to," I grin. Score. I'm going places. "What time?"

"Well… just come over at 4:30. Here," Isabelle scrawls her number on my palm, licking her lower lip as she does so. "I'll text you the address."

"I'll see," I tell her with a smile. "I'm sure Jon will let me go. I don't see why not." I felt an excited tingle run down my spine. Walking through those doors this morning, I thought I would be spending my entire Junior year cooped up in a small house with my obnoxious older brother and going to the library with Simon. But no! I, Clarissa Fray, actually made _friends_. Yes, I'm pretty astounded by the news, too. Believe me, I know how hard it is in this big ass world to meet new people, and especially harder to actually make friends with them.. But I actually went to New York of all places, walked through those doors, and got people to like me somehow. And no, I am not lying, this is actually happening. I'm having a little trouble believing it, myself.

"That's great! And Simon, you are more than welcome to come and stay for some of it, you just can't… stay the night." She blushes, and I narrow my eyes at the raven-haired girl. I can tell when someone is crushing on my friend - hard at that - and this was no different.

"Uh, yeah- yeah, sure, I'll think about it." Simon replies. When I look over towards him, I see that he, too - is blushing. Oh god, he was redder than a rose. Maybe… lighten the cheeks a little, author? (I know, fourth wall breaks. They're great.) I needed to find a way to get them together. So far, I trusted Isabelle, and Simon needed someone like her. Hmm… let my Matchmaker life at Brooklyn High begin. Watch out, folks, Clary Fray is officially in the house.


End file.
